Pillow Talk
by The Wolf and I
Summary: AU: Instead of calling his boyfriend, Isaac accidentally calls a total stranger, Scott, who's is having problems getting over his ex-girlfriend. He ends up having phone sex with him and at the same time they start talking to each other about their relationships.Then when Isaac's relationship with his boyfriend is in trouble, they decide to meet each other.
1. Whatcha Wearin'

**Pillow talk: The relaxed, intimate conversation that often occurs between two sexual partners just before or after the act of coitus, usually accompanied by cuddling, caresses, and other physical intimacy. It is associated with honesty, sexual afterglow, and bonding. ****The content of pillow talk typically includes the sexual act itself, stories and confessions, expressions of affection and appreciation, and playful humor.**

**Pillow talk, more broadly may also refer to conversations between parties that may be of a more casual and flirting nature, and are not necessarily engaged in a physical relationship**

* * *

The dank bar had a thick smell of Marlboro and alcohol, but the bustle of the employees, and the joy of the patrons, quickly helped Scott forget the odor that pained his nostrils. Scott fell deep into thoughts and emotions, not of sadness or anger, but of regret. As he wallowed in self-pity, his train of thought was quickly broken by Stiles' voice; which brought Scott back to the reality of sitting at a table, in a bar, with his friends, and his ex.

"No, no, no give it to me straight" Stiles said with a beam of confidence in his voice, looking around the table to show his seriousness. "And be honest, cause' I'm not a child! I can handle anything!" he said as if to dispel anything said about him being weak.

"Okay," Derek said, chuckling at Stiles' attempts at showcasing his sky-rocketing morale, "Black guys have huge dicks; they're monsters!" His eyes widened as he finished the sentence.

"That's all because of porn they're monsters! You know, I've read that there's no difference between a white guy and a black guy!" Cora snapped, in defense to her favorite type of men. She looked around the table looking for support of any kind.

"I bet a white guy wrote that!" Allison quickly chimed in, causing the group to burst into hysterics.

"Hey now! I love my guy no matter what goes on with him, big or small." Stiles said as he straddled Derek to kiss him ferociously.

"Stiles please! You two are too old for this!" Allison begged just before she and Cora began throwing the popcorn they had ordered at the animalistic couple. Starting an all-out popcorn throwing war at the table, all the while Scott sat there just staring at Allison. Every single feeling and emotion Scott could feel ate away at him as he watched her.

Moments later the group found themselves playing billiards, in a corner at the bar. Scott stood there with a pool stick in his hand, but didn't play. He just looked around the room idly, as the emotions from a break-up were far too strong for Scott to properly function in society.

"I gotta go" Allison said sadly "Sorry guys."

"Oh, already?" "I won't get to see you in like a year!" "Come on! Stay! You can study abroad next year!" the others begged.

Hearing all the commotion Scott looked up at Allison "S-stay, I want to hang out with you longer." Scott said nervously.

Suddenly everyone stared at Scott, and then all at once they looked back at Allison. "Get home safely" Derek said quickly dismissing Scott's plea. Everyone else chimed in, to wish Allison luck and safety in her travel to Europe. As Allison made her exit, she slowed down when she passed Scott, and they exchanged an uncomfortable but friendly wave goodbye. Scott hated his goodbye; a wave didn't sum up everything he was feeling.

"You okay?" Derek said worriedly "You know this is Allison's going away party," putting his hand on Scott's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm really happy you came, you're feeling better right?" Stiles said hugging Scott

"Thanks, I- wait" Scott scrapped his conversation and bolted out the door to properly bid Allison farewell. He saw Allison walking down the street. Scott stood for a second and inhaled deeply feeling it would bolster his resolve, then sprinted to catch up with Allison who had turned the corner. He almost made it to her when he saw her getting into a car with a red-haired man. As he watched them drive away, a fury in his heart burned a deep hole through him. Unsure of where to go he ran back to the bar.

"What the fuck!?" Scott said his words piercing through the awkward feeling in the air, "It's only been 83 days and she already has a new boyfriend? We dated 5 years, but it only took her two and a half months?" he announced with conviction in his voice.

"Is he talking about Allison's new bitch?" Stiles asked rhetorically, returning from his restroom break which was made clear by his fumbling with his belt buckle, "Oh, he's hot." Stiles looked around the table, his eyes searching for agreement. But he only saw Cora waving her hands indicating he should stop, due to the situation. Misunderstanding Cora's request he continued with the background profile of Allison's mystery man. "When I heard he was a chef I thought he'd be a big fat loser but his face is amazing" with that said Stiles made a kiss imitating an Italian chef. "Man I-" Stiles was cut off by a pinch Derek gave him causing him to yelp.

"What? You all knew!?" Scott said feeling a shred of betrayal.

"Allison told us not to tell you," Cora said apprehensively "We're really sorry."

Filled with rage, Scott began to leave the bar when he heard someone mumble "I'm only saying it cause' it's true." With that Scott stormed back to the table blind from his anger, "I thought you guys had my back!" Scott yelled at them, "And you know what Stiles, I _am _hotter _and_ younger than he is!" With his rage filled speech he bolted home.

...

"_Are you gonna cum? Grab my ass before you do."_ Scott heard the remnants of Allison's moans in his dreams. Scott awoke from the uncomfortable feeling given off by the couch he slept on; he opened his eyes and looked at the flat and uninteresting ceiling before him. His eyes glanced around the room; it was messy and small but for every dent and scrape on the wall there was a memory for them. Whether it was a riotous fight or a messy sex haze, it was a memory they made in this apartment. He liked reminiscing about the truly serene days he spent with her. He missed her.

His daydream was interrupted by a screech of a ringtone. Startling him it caused him to fall off the couch and knock down the coffee table; he looked around frantically for his phone hoping it was Allison. With his hands and knees on the floor he felt around for the phone and found it, drained from the search he laid on his back and answered it.

"Are you home?" the voice said precariously, "Are you alone?"

Scott could tell it was a male voice but, out of the daze of waking up he didn't know what was going on. "Um… yes-"before he could fully respond the voice on the other line shushed him.

"Don't say anything, just do what I tell you." the voice said not to control him but as if it knew better than Scott and wanted to guide him. "Press a button once for Yes, or twice for No"

Scott felt confused and intrigued all at once, so he pressed a digit on his phone once.

"That's a good boy, were you sleeping?" the voice asked, but before Scott could answer it continued on its own. "My voice might echo a little, I'm in the bathroom. I'm lying comfortably in the tub with warm water." Scott suddenly realized what was going on and turned up the volume on his phone and began to listen and imagine everything the lustful voice said. "It's warm and soft, the water is like a blanket. Especially between my legs." The voice said as it lightly moaned into his ear.

Scott sat up and groaned from the pain of previously falling off the sofa.

"I told you not to talk." It said scolding him softly "I'll tell you what I'm doing right now: I'm holding on to the phone with my left hand, and slowly touching myself with my right hand. I'm so hard right now, take yours out," it said begging him with a moan.

Scott ran around the apartment to close all the curtains in his house, he needed to get off. The hardness of his cock pained at him from the asphyxiation of his jeans. He sat on the sofa with his jeans off and his boxers down.

"Can I lick it?" The voice begged "I want to suck it."

The lust Scott felt enveloped him, He gripped himself with his free hand, pulled and twisted a bit to send pleasure coursing through his body.

"I'm gonna lick it softly and suck the whole thing very slowly"

Scott couldn't help but open his mouth silently from the intoxication of pleasure. He could hear the splashes of water behind the deep moans that filled his ear.

The voice let out a deep moan "Do it to me now," another moan followed "Right now."

Scott sped up his pulls and tugs, He breathed out a little sound of pleasure as he ran his left hand over his nipples. He opened his eyes and looked down at the flushed red skin of his cock. He ran his left hand back down past his stomach and over tufts of hair at his crotch, then gripped himself at the base. With his right hand he twisted and pulled again, ran his fingertips lightly over the head and teased the sensitive skin that flared out at the base of the tip.

"You'll hear the water moving, listen carefully," the voice said panting and moaning "If the water moves faster, the voice told him lasciviously "It's because I'm going faster"

...

Meanwhile on the other end the caller, Isaac was not fully participating in the phone sex. Isaac wasn't masturbating at all; he was sitting on a short stool washing the bathroom floor with a bucket of water and a sponge.

Isaac moaned into the phone "I'm going out of my mind" he said as he squeezed the sponge over the bucket "I think I'm gonna cum." Deciding to get more into it he leaned back and moaned loudly to put on a show, "Harder!" he moaned. The water from the floor caused the stool to slip; startled, he yelped and quickly fell off, hitting his head on the bathtub. Isaac began to whine and moan as he held his wound, "It hurts."

...

As the moans and whines filled Scott's head, he let his left hand dip a little further, caressed his balls as he continued pumping his erection with his right. His toes were curled a bit, and then waves of pleasure traveled though his body as he came onto his stomach and chest.

...

"Hello?" Isaac said, "Honey?"

Scott stood up and paced back and forth in his living room, unsure of what to say.

"You can talk now, was it good?" Isaac asked

"Um, yeah it was good," Scott said scratching his head. "What is this? Is it one of those 1-800 numbers where the first call is free or is it like a visiting service? Hello? By the way how much does this cost?"

Isaac's eyes widened in confusion and fear, "Who is this?" Isaac asked, unsure of what the answer might be.

"What?" Scott responded in a similar confusion.

Isaac looked at the phone to see the number he had dialed. 7895. "5? 5!" Isaac asked doubting the reality of the situation. "That's not Jackson's number; his last digit is a 2! His are 7892!" Isaac quickly hung up the phone in his moment of confusion and embarrassment.


	2. The Anniversary

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" Isaac asked himself aloud as he dialed his boyfriend's correct number while walking to his room. "Hello? Jackson? Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" Jackson responded, tiredness in his voice.

"You know how I got a new cell phone today?" Isaac said worried as if Jackson would somehow find out what happened. "I didn't get to transfer the contacts list, so I didn't set up the speed dial, and-"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said cutting off Isaac's ramblings.

Isaac inhaled deeply, nervous and unsure of what to say next "Listen, your last four digits are 7892." He said almost to reassure himself "It's nothing never mind, I got a new phone today and-"

"Isaac, I have to wake up early tomorrow. We'll see each other tomorrow night" Jackson responded interrupting him

"You remembered," Isaac said as he looked at the puppy calendar hanging on his wall, smiling at the 25th that read _4 Year Anniversary_

"Wear something nice" Jackson input.

"Okay" Isaac said smiling with excitement.

"Don't be late" Jackson said cutting down a piece of Isaac's excitement.

"Yeah, goodnight" Isaac responded as he hung up the phone, slightly hurt from the comment.

Regardless he felt good; Isaac smiled once more, jumped onto his bed belly first and let out a sigh of delight. Then he recalled the events of earlier that night "Wait a minute, who was that freak?" he flipped though his phone just to glance at the number "What a creepy pervert." Closing his eyes, Isaac rolled himself into his sheets as if it would protect him from the past 15 minutes. When he opened his eyes he saw the Cosmopolitan magazine article on his nightstand _14 Sexy Phone Techniques_ and he sighed in defeat.

...

The next day Isaac went out to browse every underwear and lingerie aisle in the mall with his two best friends: Lydia and Danny

"What? You had phone sex with a stranger?" Danny asked astonished at the moral crime his friend had committed.

"It wasn't exactly phone sex," Isaac responded to reassure everyone, including himself "Because I didn't enjoy it, I mean I just dialed one wrong digit"

"And made one pervert very happy!" Lydia said with amusement as she flipped though the laced lingerie. "But there must be something wrong with having phone sex in the first place, or wanting to sell undies online"

"It's an online undergarment shop which I love running. You just watch, it's gonna be the next big Victoria's Secret for women _and_ men" Isaac said to kill off any kind of doubt his friends may have in his yet to be bloomed company.

"So Jackson hasn't proposed yet?" Lydia said in an attempt to change the subject as fast as she could. "Oh, you poor thing" she said comforting Isaac after seeing the hurt look he wore from the question.

"He makes me so mad, I mean he made you quit your job" Danny said with concern "He should've married you a long time ago!"

"Jackson didn't make me quit" Isaac snapped back in defense of his boyfriend "And guys do you really think I, Isaac Lahey, would quit his job simply because of marriage?" Isaac said while changing his voice to sound reassuring to his friends.

"Yes," Danny and Lydia said simultaneously.

A sad air of defeat lingered over Isaac, because he knew his friends were kind of right. He pondered over the truth for a bit before Danny broke his train of thought.

"Are you really gonna get married to him? Don't do it!" he said in a motherly voice "If you get married the sex will die off!"

"Is that really something you should be telling your best friend?" Isaac asked hoping Lydia would input a disagreeing response for him.

"I'm telling you this as a true friend: The number of positions goes first, then the number of times you have sex is next." Danny said as if it was a fact. "And then goes the number of your heartbeats"

"Hey, that's a bit harsh. Just because we don't have sex much doesn't mean our love will die." Isaac announced in confidence.

"Sex is like communication: if there's no communication, there's no love." Lydia said wholeheartedly "If your nether regions get bored, your heart will too."

"I wasn't gonna tell you guys this, but today's our 4 year anniversary." Isaac said stopping the love lesson he had to endure. "He can't remember Christmas, let alone my birthday. But he made dinner reservations at a river deck restaurant for tonight," he said as he took pictures of underwear and lingerie for ideas on merchandise for his future store. "And do you know what that means?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"A proposal!" Danny yelled proud to have said the answer first.

...

Later that day Isaac went to the restaurant and met up with Jackson, who was already sitting waiting.

"Hey!" Isaac said smiling as he took his seat.

"Hey, babe I-"Jackson stopped, he pulled out his phone that was vibrating, "Hold up: work" Jackson answered the phone as he walked away to take the call outside.

"Oh, okay" Isaac replied. Left on the table was a small burgundy box, which most obviously held a ring. Isaac sat there smiling at the box, imagining what combination of metal and jewel sat behind the velvet exterior.

"Congratulations" the waitress said with a smile.

"Pardon?" Isaac responded, caught off guard.

The waitress looked at the box and raised her eyebrows at it. "Businessmen don't know much about romance" she said, "Cakes for birthdays and a ring for proposals. Aren't you tired of it?" She made direct eye contact with Isaac "For an occasion like this you need something special." As she continued she looked at the box "That ring is helplessly sitting at the table, it feels lonely" she proclaimed.

"It's because he's shy" Isaac said reassuring her of Jackson

"I might be out of line doing this but, I can help you," she said with a smile. She bent down and whispered into Isaac's ear an idea.

"Yeah, if you could do that I'd be so grateful!" Isaac said with glee

The waitress responded by raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ah, okay" Isaac said understanding her request. He handed the girl a discreet 20 dollars.

As they finished up their meal Isaac stared at the box that had yet to be opened. Jackson saw this and picked up the box and began moving it up and down, Isaac's head following like a puppet. Jackson put his head down in laughter at Isaac. In response, Isaac awkwardly laughed with him, and clinked his glass signaling to the waitress from earlier; then soft piano music began to play.

Recovering from his laughter Jackson looked up, presented the box to Isaac, and said confidently "Open it."

Isaac put his hand over Jackson's and said "Frankly, I'd be lying to you if I told you I wasn't upset at all. If you didn't do it today I was gonna get a little mad."

"Really? I hope you like it." Jackson remarked proudly "I was gonna get the expensive ones, but the big ones looked tacky."

"It's fine, I don't care about that kind of stuff" Isaac responded ecstatically "I'm not the extravagant type, no I'm not"

"Nope" Jackson said with agreement

"I'm just happy you put your heart into this precious…" Isaac said as he opened the box "earring." He finished while wearing a false smile.

"Congratulations!" the waitress announced as confetti shot out of the wrists of her long-sleeved shirt. She looked at the box that contained no ring. "Oh," she said as she began to place ten dollars back on the table.


	3. Friends and Psychos

While Isaac was dealing with aftermath of the most uncomfortable dinner in his life, on the other side of town, Scott was at a bar drinking his sadness away. He sat on the bar stool talking with Stiles who sat directly to the left of him. They were in the same bar from their last get-together where Scott nearly exploded. This time they were at the bar without the others.

"We fought a lot, yeah lots of yelling and screaming. It wasn't easy, but I loved her. One time we got into a fight about money and she said something about my music; oh god it was bad. I ended up throwing the guitar she bought me at a wall." Scott said, visualizing the past as he sipped his gin.

"That Gibson Les Paul Standard?" Stiles asked in shock.

"Yeah"

"Oh my god! But you loved that thing!" he said with a gasp.

"Yeah, but don't worry it didn't break, but I did have to get the dents fixed. Man, we fought like animals."

"See women are like werewolves, friend or foe, they are always vicious" Stiles said "But It must have also been hard on her too, right?"

"She'll come back right?" Scott said dodging the question.

"Hey! It's thoughts like that that make people disgustingly miserable." He said as he put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "You should try dating guys more, it's liberating! Or constricting if you're into that kinda stuff," Stiles said with a sharp laugh. "But in all seriousness, are you gonna quit writing music forever?"

"Was I really even that good?" Scott asked tipsy from the alcohol.

"Of course stupid! You're the greatest songwriter I know."

"Thanks Stiles, I needed that"

Suddenly a loud ringtone broke their would-be heart-to-heart. Stiles picked up his phone and answered the call, "Yeah? Really? Right now? Okay, see you in a bit." he hung up the phone and stood up off his stool. "I have good news or bad news depending on how you look at it: Allison is gonna be back for a bit!" Giving Scott a hug he backed away as he spoke "You know I love you like a brother; I'd talk more but I'm gonna go have sex with Derek. So get out there and forget about her!" he said as he left the bar.

Scott knew it was late and he should be getting home as well, he waited on the street corner for a cab. As he waited for the cab he realized how much he wanted to talk to Allison, just to hear her voice. He couldn't help but call her, he knew he shouldn't but he had to.

"Hello, this is Allison's phone." the voice of a man said. Scott could hear Allison asking for her phone back, "Hey, why did you answer my call?" "It doesn't matter no one's on the other line anyway." it continued.

Scott's arms fell to his sides, he hung up the phone. A wave of melancholy surged through him, he couldn't think or speak; he felt sick. Scott started coughing and gagging, the unbearable feeling of vomiting plagued his throat and chest. He threw up onto the street and slumped against the wall, defeated and empty, he screamed into the night. Tears clouded his vision as he scrolled through his phone; he sat and looked through his recent calls and looked at her number. Below Allison's number was the phone sex caller's; unsure why, he called it with an urge to vent.

…

Meanwhile Isaac was drunk and dancing to loud music over the events of his Anniversary dinner earlier that night, he laid on his bed in a half-drunken rage. Then suddenly he felt a vibration on his spine, he grabbed the phone from underneath him and turned off the music before answering the call.

"Are humans incapable of love!?" the voice snapped at him. "Someone like you probably has never truly loved anyone!"

Isaac opened his mouth silently and looked at the phone in shock of what he was hearing.

"People are all the same!" it continued "You're a psychopath and everyone else-"

"I'm a psychopath!? Who the hell are you!? You're that pervert from last night aren't you!?" Isaac interrupted as he got up to pace around his room "You're crazy! A crazy, lunatic, weirdo! A dirty pervert!" he screamed into the phone before hanging up.

…

Scott looked at the phone in astonishment, "I'm crazy!?" Scott knew he was not crazy or a pervert, he had to call back and give this person a piece of his mind.

…

Isaac looked in fear at the phone that was now vibrating; he took another gulp of vodka to brace himself before answering.

"Hey" they both said confidently to each other.

"What?" Isaac asked referring to the reasoning of Scott's call.

"A psycho and a lunatic? Okay I'll admit that, but a dirty pervert!?" Scott snapped, ignoring the question.

Isaac didn't know how to respond.

"You're the dirty pervert! You horny sex addict!" he continued.

"Me? A horny sex addict!? Wow you must be crazy!" Isaac shot back "Hey, do you even know me? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night!?" Isaac yelled questioningly "I'll call the police!"

"You're the one calling at night and moaning through the phone! I should report _you_ for sexual harassment!"

"You got proof!?" Isaac said daringly as he took another shot of vodka.

"Wow, you have got a lot of nerve!" Scott said while pacing on the sidewalk "Oh, I've got proof! You know there's a recording feature on cell phones these days!" he said threateningly. "Remember everything you said last night: touching this and sucking that. Huh!? That's all recorded!"

Scared now, Isaac asked "Really?"

Scott, now walking around the town said "I should just post it online! That'd be _way_ better than reporting you!"

"Hey that'd be really bad… don't be so mean" Isaac said in fear of his reputation.

"Mean? A dirty psycho pervert can't be mean? Oh cause' then I'd be a _mean _dirty psycho pervert!"

Isaac let out a sigh "The truth is, I was calling my boyfriend and accidentally dialed the wrong number."

"You made the mistake, why are you calling me a pervert anyway?"

"it's just that, you called me today without any explanation, all crying and saying how people are incapable of love. It's scary, I don't even know you" Isaac said calmly hoping the caller would understand.

Realizing how crazy he had sounded Scott responded apologetically "I was out of my mind. I'm sorry."

"Did you break up with someone?" Isaac asked

Scott stopped walking and a moment of silence followed. "It's just that, I have something to say to someone… but I don't even have the courage to say it," Scott answered through his now apparent sobs. "Can you believe she doesn't love me anymore!?"

After hearing what Scott had said it prompted Isaac to look at the gift Jackson had given him that was now on his nightstand. "I'm about to get sad now," Isaac said as he sat down on his bed "Hey, stop crying, you want to talk about how sad you are" he said clearing his throat, "Okay, I'll listen, but you have to stop crying."

"I wasn't crying," Scott reassured him as he wiped away his tears. "And I don't really have much to tell you."

…

As Scott found a cab to drive him home, he found himself telling Isaac every bit of detail in his and Allison's relationship. He told Isaac things like: _We were soul mates,_ _We were different from others, Do you know what it means to truly connect with someone?, It was really special, I want to forget about her but it's impossible, I think it's going to be impossible forever, that angelic smile and her soft hair, realizing I'll never get to feel her again."_

"You must have really loved her," Isaac said as he laid down on his bed. "Don't just recall the good memories, it might help to think about the bad things about the relationship."

After Isaac said this, it prompted Scott to list out all the bad things, but this time they ended up listing the bad things together.

"She nagged all the time like an old lady, when I talked she didn't listen, and I don't think she believed in me."

"My boyfriend has stinky feet."

"She hinted one time that she didn't like my music."

"He's such a neat freak."

"She grinds her teeth when she sleeps, so when she hugs me while she is sleeping: she grinds her teeth right in my ear!"

"He sleeps with his back turned to me when I spend the night at his place!"

"She refused to go down on me," Scott said, looking for a surprised response.

"I guess she has yet to enjoy the flavor," Isaac responded almost sensually. "I don't care about it, as long as he doesn't cum on my face."

"Why not the face?" Scott asked, no longer riled up.

"It's gooey, like snot." Isaac said chuckling "How would you like it if someone blew snot all over your face?"

Scott let out a laugh, "I guess not," he said as he laid down on his bed.

"Wait. You've never been with a guy before!?" Isaac said almost as an accusation.

"I have, but I mean none of them really ask for oral."

Isaac let out a laugh, "No one ever asks!" he told Scott in a surprised tone, "It's like going out to eat and tipping the waiter. It's expected."

They laughed to each other and a wave of blissful honesty passed over them.

"It was my first time yesterday ever since she broke up with me, it wasn't sex but it felt really weird," Scott said cracking a weak smile to himself.

"By the way, did you like it?" Isaac said changing his tone.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Scott said with a calm smile.

…

The next day Isaac met with Lydia at the yoga class she instructed while she took her usual ten minute break.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him one of the two coffees she was holding. "Okay, so who were you talking to all night long? Was it Jackson?"

"Of course," He said with a bit of nervousness in his voice, "Things are great between us, we love talking all night."

"I couldn't care less," she proudly announced after sipping her drink.

"Hey Lyd, do Jackson and I look like we have something special?" Isaac asked in an attempt to dodge the awkwardness of her dislike for Jackson. "Um, never mind, how was it with you and Aiden? That he was special or was you soul mate; did you feel that way?"

"Of course," she said as she put down her drink, preparing herself for a story

"When? Which moment made you feel that way?"

"Orgasm," she said looking into the sky, as if she was reminiscing. "Sometimes, I would put on his white dress shirt and I would unbutton the first 3 buttons, so he could see my breasts slightly. I would only wear rabbit ears and a thong underneath; then I'd gently move my hips side to side, oh and when I did: he went crazy. Then his thick hands would wrap around my waist and-"

"Woah, I have to- You're like a sister to me, and I'm tired and I really didn't get much sleep, so I'll- uh see you later," Isaac said awkwardly as he backed away toward his apartment.

"Isaac, you made it all weird; where are you going? Try it at least!"

…

Later that night Isaac went over to Jackson's house determined to try out Lydia's advice.

"Isaac, could you get me some water please?" Jackson yelled from his in-home office as he stared into the computer. Confused as to why there was no answer, he went to investigate what his boyfriend could possibly be doing. Jackson flipped on the light switch to illuminate the dark living room he was entering, in search of Isaac.

"Ta-da!" a voice rang.

Jackson knew it was Isaac by his voice, but turned around to figure out what the _Ta-da_ part was for. "Woah! You look better than I do in it!" he said smiling to Isaac, who was wearing a long dress shirt and furry playboy-like bunny ears.

"Right?" Isaac said with a grin on his face. "There's more!" he continued as he opened up the shirt to reveal that he was only wearing a Speedo underneath.

Jackson tilted his head down and gave him a seductive glare, then pointed at him and marched over.

Isaac was happy and a little bit shocked that it worked, but he was excited nonetheless.

When Jackson reached him, he put one arm around Isaac's waist and grabbed at his ass, before kissing him on the forehead and walking away.

"Wait, that's it?" Isaac asked as he watched Jackson walk away.

"Please cut me some slack."

"Come on, look at me. I look amazing."

Jackson walked back over and put his arms on Isaac's shoulders, "Babe, you know I really want to do it, but I have to finish something by tomorrow."

"Okay, go work," Isaac said pulling Jackson into a hug to hide the unhappiness he wore.

…

The next day Isaac found himself with the need to vent to someone about his bedroom troubles.

"He must've had a lot of work," Scott said in an attempt to comfort Isaac.

"Even if he had a lot of work, I was looking so sexy that night! And that's not all, I was even wearing bunny ears!"

Scott burst out in laughter, at the idea of any human being wearing bunny ears.

"7895! Don't laugh!" Isaac said feeling stupid for his failed attempt at sex.

"Okay, okay!" he said, still brimming with laughter. Suddenly a loud beep rang through Scott's ear: a call from Stiles. "I gotta go, I'll call you later"

"Okay ,see ya," Isaac replied.

Scott hung up the call and answered Stiles', "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna pretend you said: Hey Stiles, my best friend whom I haven't talked to at all lately." He said with a friendly but annoyed tone. "Anyways, I was gonna meet up with a friend today and I remembered how lonely you were. So I cancelled on him and set him up for a date with you tonight!" he continued proudly, almost as if he expected an over exaggerated amount of gratitude.

"Tonight? Thanks but I-"

"You're welcome." Stiles interjected, before Scott could finish. "You need to get out there! You're like a sad fish. Who died."

"Thanks. I really mean it." Scott said with a thankful but calm tone, realizing Stiles did this out of worry.


End file.
